Roller Boogie
Category:Films | directed by = Mark L. Lester | written by = Barry Schneider; Irwin Yablans | produced by = | music by = | cinematography = | edited by = | distributed by = Compass International Pictures United Artists | release date(s) = December 21st, 1979 | mpaa rating = | running time = 103 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Roller Boogie is one of those not-so-iconic movies that reminds people why it is sometimes best to forget that the 1970s ever happened. Molded in the spirit of later films such as Footloose, Roller Boogie is the tale of two lovers who are part of the roller skating lifestyle who must band together with other skaters to save their favorite roller skating rink from a mobster who wants to bulldoze it down for the land. (No bulldozer wars in this one unfortunately). Roller Boogie was directed by Mark L. Lester with a screenplay by Barry Schneider based on a story treatment by Irwin Yablans. The movie premiered to limited release on December 21st, 1979, then opened to national release on December 23rd. Plot Cast Appearances * Bobby James * Terry Barkley * Lillian Barkley * Roger Barkley * Jammer Delany * Hopper * Thatcher * Gordo * California :* Los Angeles County ::* Beverly Hills ::* Los Angeles ::* Santa Monica ::* Venice Beach * Flute * Roller skates * Dancer * Lawyer * Mobster * Police officer * Roller skating Notes * Production on Roller Boogie began in July, 1979. * Roller Boogie was filmed on location in Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California. * Actor James Van Patten is credited as Jimmy Van Patten in this film. * Actor Christopher S. Nelson is credited as Chris Nelson in this film. * Featured roller skater Lonny Carbajal is credited as Lonnie Carbajal in this film. * Featured skater Laurene Landon is credited as Laureen Landon in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is "It's love on wheels!" * Actor Jim Bray is a former competitive artistic roller skater from Upland, California. This is his first, and to date, only known film appearance. * Roller Boogie represents both the low and high points of actress Linda Blair's adult career in acting. In 1977, Blair was busted for drug possession with the intent to sell, which pretty much put the kibosh on any further movie potential projects. Following Roller Boogie, she was relegated to doing mostly small b-fair movies. * Actress Beverly Garland is best known for playing the role of the "normal" Marilyn Munster in the 1960s TV series The Munsters. * Actor Mark Goddard is best known for playing Major Don West in the original Irwin Allen Productions TV series Lost in Space. In the 1998 feature film remake of the movie, Don West was played by actor Matt LeBlanc. * Actress Linda Blair is best known for playing the role of pea-soup puking possessed child Regan MacNeil in the 1973 horror film The Exorcist and its less-than-stellar 1977 sequel Exorcist II: The Heretic. * Actress Kimberly Beck will go on to play Trish Jarvis in the 1984 horror film Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. Recommendations * Footloose * Skatetown, U.S.A. * Whip It * Xanadu See also External Links * * Roller Boogie at Wikipedia * References Keywords Category:Compass International Pictures Category:United Artists Category:1970s/Films Category:1979/Films Category:December, 1979/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:R/Films